MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam
The MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam (aka Extraordinary-Superior Gundam) is an upgraded version of the MSA-0011 S Gundam that appears in Gundam Sentinel. The mobile suit is piloted by Ryu Roots. Technology & Combat Characteristics By adding several new armor, weapons, and engine modules the engineers of Taskforce Alpha's Pegasus III were able to upgrade the basic MSA-0011 S Gundam into the super powerful Ex-S Gundam. The Ex-S Gundam has almost double the power of the original S Gundam, making it a fearsome unit indeed. The Ex-S Gundam still had three cockpits, but Ryu Roots was the only person who piloted the mobile suit, and due to Ryu's poor piloting skills it was up to ALICE, the Ex-S Gundam's highly advanced artificial intelligence combat computer, to do most of the fighting against more skilled opponents. With ALICE functioning as the co-pilot of the Ex-S Gundam "she" was constantly getting more advanced. ALICE was constantly growing in comprehension and depth, and was swiftly evolving into something more akin to a fully rationalizing and thinking creature than a simple machine. ALICE could still take full control of the Ex-S Gundam, or any of its various components or weapons, at any time, and would begin to do so constantly at times when "she" felt the Ex-S or Ryu were threatened. ALICE proved to be a useful co-pilot of the Ex-S Gundam, and "she" was more than capable of compensating for Ryu's lack of skill. For defensive purposes the Ex-S Gundam featured additional armor on the front of the chest which afforded extra protection for the first two cockpits. This extra chest armor also featured an I-Field generator which created an invisible barrier of Minovsky Particles around the Ex-S Gundam's cockpit block which could nullify ranged beam attacks made against the mobile suit. Additional armor added onto the front of the torso also protected the third cockpit, while extra armor on both sides of the legs featured more after burners, additional propellant tanks, and thrusters. Two new large thruster units were mounted on the Ex-S Gundam's back, giving the unit incredible thrust power and speed. Two large caliber beam cannons were mounted on both of the thruster units, giving the Ex-S Gundam two more back beam cannons than the S Gundam. The Ex-S Gundam's beam smart rifle was now attached to the front torso of the mobile suit instead of the hips, making room for the two large hip beam cannons that were optional on the S Gundam to be attached to the sides of the Ex-S Gundam's waist permanently. The Ex-S Gundam's head featured four 60mm vulcan guns, while four additional 60mm vulcans were mounted on the tail stabilizer attached to the back. The Ex-S Gundam also had remote weaponry in the form of an incom, which was a small wire-guided red disc stored in the Ex-S Gundam's forehead that could fire beams when deployed. But the Ex-S Gundam also featured two reflector INCOMs, stored in brackets in the large knee armor, which could be deployed and guided by wire like a standard INCOM. Reflector INCOMs could not fire their own beams but instead were able to reflect incoming beam fire from the Ex-S Gundam or another unit, and redirect it in another direction. Lastly, for use in melee combat situations, the Ex-S Gundam featured two beam sabers, also stored in the knee armor. Like its predecessor, the Ex-S Gundam was also capable of undergoing a transformation into a waverider mode of sorts, but unlike the S Gundam, which divided into three separate components, the Ex-S Gundam re-combined into one large unit called the G-Cruiser. For its size, the G-Cruiser was incredibly fast and the Ex-S Gundam would travel in this mode whenever it needed to travel over a great distance in a short amount of time. To conserve the fuel of the Ex-S Gundam for use in actual combat situations the G-Cruiser had two large propellant tanks mounted in the front over the Ex-S Gundam's shoulders. These extra fuel tanks would be jettisoned when the G-Cruiser would reach the battlefield and transform into the Ex-S Gundam. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. :The MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam is equipped with four pairs for a total of eight 60mm vulcan gun, four mounted in the head and four in the tail stabilizer. ;*Beam Cannon :The MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam is equipped with 6 built-in beam cannons. Four of these beam cannons are mounted in the back and have a power rating of 12 MW. The remaining two are mounted on the thighs and have a power rating of 14 MW. ;*Beam Saber :The MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers that have a power rating of 0.9 MW and is stored in recharge racks in the knees. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :The MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam mounts a single INCOM in its head. The INCOM has a beam gun with a power rating of 3.8 MW. ;*Reflector INCOM :The Reflector INCOM is an INCOM that is not equipped with a beam gun. Instead it mounts I-field equipment that is capable of reflecting a beams in a controlled direction. Reflector INCOM can be used to redirect beam shots so that it can attack from multiple angels The MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam is equipped with two reflector INCOMs stored in the knees. ;*Beam Smart Gun :The beam smart gun is a large and highly powerful beam rifle. With a power rating of 56 MW it is the most powerful individual weapon in the MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam's arsenal. Because of its immense power, and lack of an independent power supply capable of sustaining it, the beam smart gun must connect directly to the MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam's generator. On the original MSA-0011 S Gundam, this required the removal of the thigh-beam cannons; however thanks to new equipment it is no longer necessary on the MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam. Special Equipment & Features ;*A.L.I.C.E. System (Advanced Logistic & In-consequence Cognizing Equipment) :It is an artificial intelligence, that co-pilots the Ex-S Gundam. It intervenes several times to save Ryu and, over time, develops true self-awareness. ;*I-field Beam-deflecting Barrier Generator : History The Ex-S Gundam would first be fielded by Taskforce Alpha during the few battles over Ayers City on the surface of the moon. The Ex-S Gundam would continue to see use mopping up New Desides forces. On April 5th, Universal Century 0088 the Ex-S Gundam would engage the Axis Zeon's massive AMA-100 Zodiac mobile armour. When the Zodiac entered Earth's atmosphere the mission to stop the New Desides seemed lost. But in a final act of self-sacrifice ALICE ejected the Ex-S Gundam's G-Core core fighter, which contained Ryu Roots, and took full control of the mobile suit, plunging the Ex-S Gundam into Earth's atmosphere after the Zodiac. ALICE was able to destroy the Zodiac during re-entry, but "her" sacrifice was the ultimate one, and with "her" selfless actions "she" surpassed the normal bounds of humanity, becoming a Valkyrie in "her" final blaze of glory. The Ex-S Gundam, and ALICE with it, was destroyed when it burned up in Earth's atmosphere. Because of ALICE's actions, ejecting the re-entry capable G-Core, Ryu Roots survived. The New Desides were soundly defeated, and Taskforce Alpha's mission was successfully completed. Picture Gallery Exs3.jpg|Ex-S Gundam w/ Beam Smartgun Exs4.jpg Exs-fly.jpg|Ex-S Gundam art by Hajime Katoki MSA-0011(ex-s) - 05 Main Body.jpg Ext-s-morishita.jpg|Ex-S Gundam art by Naochika Morishita G-cruiser5.jpg|G-Cruiser (exploded view) Exs-trans.gif|Ex-S Gundam transformation sequence MSA-0011(ex-s) - 06 Engine Packs.jpg|Ex-S Gundam booster pack MSA-0011(ex-s) - 04 Leg Exploded View.jpg|Ex-S Gundam knee cross-section MSA-0011(ex-s) - 03 Shoulder Exploded View.jpg|Ex-S Gundam propellant tank 391520afe63604af4ef6b6546c654f94.jpg Ex-SGirl.jpg|Ex-S Gundam MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji 1064591985_f11d12616d.jpg|Ex-S Gundam (GFF Version) MSA-0011(Ext) - Ex-S Gundam - Front View Lineart.jpg|MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam - Front View Lineart MSA-0011(Ext) - Ex-S Gundam - Back View Lineart.jpg|MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam - Back View Lineart Sd gundam fix.png 128590.jpg|Ex-s Gundam Gundam War Card 150px-MSA-0011-Ext-_Ex-S_Gundam.jpg|SD MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MSA-0011Ex-S Gundam G cruiserjpg.jpg MSA-0011Ex-S Gundam.jpg Notes & Trivia *Anaheim sometimes calls the S Gundam the "Ι Gundam" (Iota Gundam). Iota (ι) is the ninth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 10. *According to an official data file, Ext is meant to stand for extraordinary. *The G-System Resin Kit of the Ex-S Gundam has an additional INCOM mounted on the Tail Stabilizer. References External Links *MSA-0011[Ext Ex-S Gundam on MAHQ.net] *Ex-S Gundam on GearsOnline ja:MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-Sガンダム